The Great War
'THE GREAT WAR' Over 10 millenia ago, When the GOLDEN EMPIRE covered the land’s of SAROVALE the world was populated by beings of the higher planes. Ultra-powerful Demi-gods, Angels, Godkin , and planar beings molded and shaped the lands. The god’s were pleased with the beautiful world they created and now asked of them to create beings, mortal beings, that could focus divine energy thus making the gods more powerful and able to defend their planes from the elements of evil and chaos which at this point had no idea this MATERIAL WORLD was being created. From a bubbling torrent of divine and arcane energy the planar beings began shaping and molding creatures to inhabit this world. A young beautiful demi-goddess and kin of HEIRONEOUS named LEIARIA grew jealous of the attention these creautures were garnering. She saw them as inferior and unfit for the beautiful world they had created. When she went to the god’s to complain and demand they never hand over their domain, she was seen as questioning almighty authority. She was banished to a magical prison deep in the IRON MAW MTS. A century passed. The world’s young inhabitants, Humans, Elves, Dwarfs, Gnomes, etc… had begun to form settlements in the Golden Empire and spending their days working for the Demi-gods and paying tribute to their creators. Deep in the Iron Maws LEIARIA’s prison is infiltrated by her brother, MYSTOK . He came to visit her and tell her the good news and offer her a chance to be free and apologize to the pantheon. Leiaria looked much different. Her beauty gone, flesh grey, eyes white, leathery and vile. She had spent the last century plotting and planning her revenge. And the minute her prison was escapable, she put her evil plan into action. She murders her brother with bare hands and with his blood performs a ritual to open the planar gates. The negative energy surrounding her immediately draws the attention of the lower planar creatures of chaos and evil and hellish nightmare. From the bowels of the earth, she makes a pact with gods of evil and tyranny. Suddenly, the planet is ravaged by a mighty earthquake bringing down stone, metal, and glass spires. The land parts, and from the chasm darkness and horror spewed forth… Atop a fiery steed and adorned in fiery black armor, Leiaria leads a great army of evil into the heart of the Golden Empire laying to waste all in her path. For the next 10 centuries the world will be ravaged by war destroying all that was the GREAT GOLDEN EMPIRE. The forces of good prevail for the most part, pushing the evil gods and their demonic hordes back to the lower planes but from their conquering the Material Plane was now teeming with evil abominations, creatures, abberitions etc. This is how races such as the Drow, Orcs, Chromatic Dragons, undead, etc came into existence on this plane. The Demi-gods of good all fled back to their paradise in the higher planes leaving the ravaged, burning, decrepit world to the races they had created. This is how it has been for the last millennia, only the powerful diviners can still call on the assistance of the gods. Good was left to fend for itself. Now, the races have created settlements like pinpoints of light in the darkness that is the land of Sarovale…